Le vert de ton rouge
by mokoshna
Summary: Spoilers de la saison 3. Toph pensait que sa relation avec Zuko était simple. Tout le monde peut se tromper... ZukoXToph


**Titre : **Le vert de ton rouge

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Avatar the last Airbender_

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer : **_Avatar the last Airbender _est la propriété de Nickelodeon.

**Avertissements : Spoilers **de la dernière saison ! Et aussi **UA **parce que la fin n'est pas tout à fait pareille à celle du dessin animé.

**Notes : **La fic se passe durant l'épisode 18 de la saison 4. C'est depuis ce passage que j'aime bien ce couple (l'expression de Zuko est vraiment trop).

Il s'agit d'un cadeau pour lazycitizen, sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

* * *

Ils s'étaient réveillés ce matin-là sur une pénible constatation : Aang n'était plus avec eux. À quelques jours du plus grand combat de leur vie, un combat qui allait décider du destin du monde, cette sauterelle sur pattes avait disparu tout d'un coup. C'était tout lui, tiens. Toph n'arrivait même pas à être surprise. Quand ils découvrirent ses traces sur la plage, elle tint conseil avec les autres, mais vraiment, elle avait déjà une opinion toute faite de la chose.

— Je parie qu'il s'est encore enfui.

— Uh-oh, réfuta Sokka. Il a laissé derrière lui son planeur et Appa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé alors, ô grand génie de la déduction ?

Sokka se leva d'un coup et annonça sur un ton triomphal :

— C'est assez évident ! Aang qui disparaît avant une bataille importante ? Il est sûrement en voyage dans le Monde des Esprits !

— Mais si c'était le cas, son corps devrait toujours être là, non ? intervint Zuko, pratique.

— Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, admit Sokka.

Cela fit rire Toph. Zuko, malgré ses manies de s'auto-flageller et de se lamenter sur son sort, avait ses moments de lucidité qui battaient même ce beau parleur de Sokka. C'était pas mal, pour un gars qui avait passé une bonne partie de l'année précédente à leur courir après en prétextant vouloir récupérer son honneur (il avait aussi un sacré complexe vis-à-vis de son père, mais ça personne n'osait le dire tout haut par égard pour son amour-propre démesuré).

— Alors il doit être quelque part sur Ember Island, fit Katara, aussi grave que jamais. Séparons-nous et cherchons-le.

Évidemment, Toph sauta sur l'occasion. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaître un peu mieux ce bougre de prince émotif, et quelle meilleure occasion qu'une quête initiatique à la recherche de leur ami disparu qui devait revenir avant deux jours s'il voulait sauver le monde ?

— Je vais avec Zuko ! fit-elle, radieuse, en s'accrochant à son bras.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles.

— Quoi ? Tout le monde est déjà parti en voyage initiatique changeur de vie avec Zuko, c'est mon tour maintenant !

Elle en profita pour se coller encore plus à lui, car un détail ne lui avait pas échappé et elle voulait être sûre de son fait : le temps qu'elle lui prenne le bras, le cœur de Zuko s'était mis à battre la chamade. Sa température corporelle avait aussi un peu augmenté, comme s'il avait chaud... Cela le gênait donc tant, que Toph le touche ? Cela l'amusa tellement qu'elle décida de le taquiner un peu le temps de retrouver Aang, rien de bien méchant. Elle l'avait bien fait avec tous les autres, Zuko n'échapperait pas à son sort simplement parce qu'il était un peu mélodramatique sur les bords.

Sans plus de façons, les autres les laissèrent seuls afin de chercher de leur côté. Katara alla avec Suki vers la ville et Sokka monta sur Appa. Quant à Zuko et Toph, on leur laissa le soin d'inspecter la plage et ses environs. C'était parfait : ils étaient seuls et avaient sous leurs yeux un décor romantique (enfin Zuko au moins). Si elle en croyait Sokka, c'était l'environnement idéal pour draguer. Ou pour charrier un garçon visiblement encore puceau.

— Euh... Toph, je crois que tu peux me lâcher, non ? fit Zuko d'une voix hésitante.

Néanmoins, il ne faisait pas un geste pour se décoller. Toph secoua la tête, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

— Nan, je suis bien comme ça, gueule d'amour.

— Gueule... d'amour ? répéta Zuko, incrédule.

Toph ricana.

— Ouais, Katara et Suki n'arrêtent pas de me dire que t'es beau gosse. C'est vrai ? Je peux pas vraiment vérifier, mais ça doit être cool. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de filles qui te courent après, hein bougre de séducteur ?

Fidèle à elle-même, elle le lâcha enfin pour lui foutre un coup dans les côtes. Pris par surprise comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait affaire à une fille de douze ans à la force de colosse, il ne réagit pas assez vite et tomba la face la première sur le sable. Toph s'inquiéta lorsqu'il ne se leva pas au bout de dix secondes.

— Eh, ça va, beau prince ? Me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal ?

Zuko grommela quelque chose entre les dents avant de se lever lentement.

— Ça va, dit-il sans conviction.

— T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— J'ai dit que ça va, ok ? fit-il un peu plus fort.

— Ok, ok. C'était juste une blague, faut pas prendre la mouche comme ça, gueule d'amour.

— Je ne suis pas beau, dit soudain Zuko d'une voix sourde.

— Quoi ?

— Tu dois le savoir, non ? J'ai une affreuse cicatrice qui me déforme le visage. Je suis hideux.

Toph se gratta la tête, confuse.

— Tu sais, je m'en fous un peu, de ta face. Pas comme si je pouvais me perdre dans tes beaux yeux azurés ou quoi. Mais d'après les filles qu'on croise, t'es plutôt pas mal même avec ta cicatrice. Y'en a beaucoup que j'entends soupirer sur ton passage, alors je me dis que ça doit pas leur déplaire tant que ça.

Elle entendit nettement Zuko grincer des dents.

— Peu importe. Il nous faut retrouver Aang. Et ne reste pas comme ça, si des autochtones te voient dans tes vêtements verts ils te reconnaîtront tout de suite comme un sujet du Royaume de la Terre. Mets un peu plus de rouge.

Il partit en direction de leurs quartiers sans se donner la peine de l'attendre. Toph le suivit sans un mot, plus confuse que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à la fin ? Oui, la disparition d'Aang était inquiétante, mais elle avait confiance en leur ami : il s'était toujours arrangé pour se sortir des pires situations et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Zuko avait-il toujours été si... nerveux ? Il ressemblait presque à Katara, comme ça !

Le temps d'enfiler leurs déguisements de sujets de la Nation du Feu, et les voilà partis en exploration. Zuko menait la marche en silence ; on sentait qu'il était encore tendu. Toph essaya de penser à un sujet de discussion valable, quelque chose de drôle qui puisse le dérider. Qu'aurait fait Sokka dans ce genre de situation ?

Vu qu'il s'agissait à la base d'un voyage initiatique pour résoudre ses problèmes personnels et tout le tintouin, Toph décida de jouer le jeu en racontant sa vie à Zuko. Pas de limites : il fallait du sentiment, de la sincérité teintée de mélodramatisme. Elle y parvint tant et si bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'entendre des instruments à cordes jouer des notes déchirantes en arrière-fond de sa tirade émotionnelle. C'était parfait : non seulement elle se mettait au même niveau que Zuko, mais en plus elle en faisait tellement des tonnes que n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait deviné d'emblée qu'elle plaisantait, et aurait ri avec elle. Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur l'étrange caractère de Zuko.

— Et enfin quand j'ai eu neuf ans, je me suis encore enfuie.

— Uh-hu, fit distraitement Zuko.

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Mes parents m'ont donné tout ce que je leur demandais. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais donné la seule chose que je désirais vraiment : leur amour. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Zuko poussa un profond soupir.

— Écoute. Je sais que tu as eu une enfance difficile, mais nous devrions vraiment essayer de trouver Aang.

Et il l'ignora de plus belle pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. C'était le pompon ! Le plan de Toph avait échoué sur toute la ligne !

— C'est le pire voyage initiatique qui soit, fit-elle, maussade, avant de souffler avec rage sur les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front. Eh, Zuko, c'est quoi ton problème ?

— Je n'ai pas de problème, grogna Zuko. Je veux juste trouver Aang au plus tôt. Nous avons une guerre à gagner, ne l'oublie pas !

— Je ne l'oublie pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais c'est pas la peine de se donner un ulcère pour ça. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— C'est Aang ! Il a survécu à l'éclair d'Azula et à je ne sais combien de tentatives d'assassinats de ta part, je pense pas qu'il va se laisser zigouiller comme ça sans réagir. J'ai beau passer mon temps à me foutre de sa gueule de pacifique, c'est pas une lopette dans le sens littéral du terme, tu saisis ?

— Pas... vraiment, non.

De frustration, Toph s'assit sur dans le sable et décida de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus énervée. Si Zuko avait toujours été aussi frustrant, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'on l'ait exilé de la Nation du Feu !

— C'est l'Avatar, tête de glaireux ! cria-t-elle presque. Il fait pif-paf-boum, et hop ! Les méchants volent !

Elle sentit Zuko s'asseoir à son tour devant elle, mais rien dans sa respiration ou ses mouvements ne laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait. Toph n'arrêtait pas d'être surprise, avec lui : soit c'était un véritable tourbillon d'émotions qui menaçait de submerger tout ce qui l'entourait, soit il tombait dans un état de vide émotionnel qui le rendait très difficile à lire, même avec sa perception accrue des sens autres que la vue. Zuko soupira.

— Je me souviens surtout qu'il a tendance à épargner ses pires ennemis et à vouloir en faire ses amis, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète.

— Tu parles d'expérience, hein belle gueule ? Mais tu devrais pas t'en faire, vraiment. T'es la preuve vivante que ses pratiques sont pas si nulles, non ?

Zuko éclata de rire. Il avait encore changé dans ses sentiments. Y avait-il quelque chose de stable chez ce garçon ?

— Dis donc, comment ça se fait que tu dises ça ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de lui ! Tu dis qu'il est efféminé et faible...

— Ouais, mais c'est pour le charrier, tu vois ? Ça t'arrive jamais de faire ça avec tes potes ?

Zuko resta silencieux. Toph détestait cela ! C'était un maître du feu ; le contrôle de son souffle était par essence acquise chez lui. Comment savoir ce qu'il ressentait dans ces conditions ? Autant lui montrer un poteau et demander de quelle couleur il était !

— Non, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas eu... beaucoup d'amis dans ma vie à part mon oncle.

— Et ta copine ? La fille avec la voix de croque-mort ?

— Précisément. Son humeur à elle est assez... particulière.

— Bah, c'est ta copine, alors t'assumes, gueule d'amour.

Le rire que Zuko eut à ce moment-là était surprenant de tendresse. Encore une émotion nouvelle. Toph eut envie de le frapper, pour qu'il cesse enfin de passer de l'une à l'autre. Entre le sable sous ses pieds et Zuko devant elle, elle avait perdu tout repère, aussi bien physique que mental.

— Ne va surtout pas m'appeler comme ça devant elle, dit-il d'une voix toute douce, elle risquerait de mal le prendre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur de Toph se serra. Elle n'était pas très versée sur l'amour et ces trucs de fillettes, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Zuko qui la fit réfléchir. Si l'amour pouvait mettre cette drôle d'intonation chez quelqu'un comme Zuko, ça ne devait pas être si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle essaya de s'imaginer amoureuse mais n'y parvint pas.

— Ça fait quoi, de sortir avec quelqu'un que tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

— Quoi ?

Toph fit la grimace.

— Ben ça m'intrigue. Tout le monde autour de moi est amoureux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Y'a Sokka et Suki, toi et ta copine, Aang qu'a le béguin pour Katara, et je compte même pas le nombre d'amoureux qu'elle a eu elle... Je comprends pas trop, en fait. C'est si spécial comme sensation ?

Zuko prit son temps pour lui répondre.

— Spécial... Oui, on peut dire que c'est spécial. Comment dire...

Il hésita.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la meilleure personne à qui tu puisses demander ça.

— Pourquoi ? Tu sors bien avec la fille que t'aimes, non ?

— Oui, si on peut dire... En fait, il serait plus exact de dire que je me suis laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme de Mai. Ma sœur et elle ont été plutôt convaincantes quand elles sont venues me voir.

— Enthousiasme ? fit Toph, abasourdie. On parle bien de ta copine un peu barge qui a l'air de s'ennuyer de tout ?

— Oui bon, peut-être pas enthousiasme... Euh...

— Te bile pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit Toph. Donc t'es une lopette qui se laisse marcher dessus par les filles, hein ?

— Non ! protesta Zuko.

— Ouais, ouais. En fait, tu ressembles vachement à Aang comme ça. Pas étonnant que tu sois son partenaire de danse ou quoi. Ça fait très... qu'est-ce que c'est le mot que mon père utilise déjà ? Inverti.

— Inverti ?

— Ouais tu sais, des mecs en osmose avec leur côté féminin et tout ça... Et toi et Aang, vous faites vraiment la paire, c'est meugnon quelque part.

— Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là ! s'exclama un Zuko horrifié en se levant d'un bond. J'aime les filles ! Où est-ce que t'as été chercher qu'on était... qu'Aang et moi...

Il s'écroula sur le sol, vaincu par la honte et la gêne. Toph sourit intérieurement. C'était vraiment super marrant de taquiner ce pauvre bougre de Zuko, il prenait tout de travers tout seul ! Pour un gars qui avait vécu dans la décadence du palais royal de la Nation du Feu, il était étonnamment... innocent. Même Toph, en laissant traîner l'oreille lors des dîners que donnaient ses parents, avait entendu parler des soirées orgiaques organisées une fois par mois par les hauts dignitaires du palais et d'autre part, les couples de même sexe n'étaient pas si rares même si en pratique ils gardaient un profil bas.

— Ouais, pas de souci, je suis pas du genre à reprocher ses inclinations à quelqu'un. T'aimes qui tu veux, hein !

Cette remarque suffit à plonger Zuko dans un état de panique cocasse.

— Mais puisque je te dis que j'aime les filles !

— Ouais, tout ça. Aucun problème, je te dis.

Elle en rajouta une couche en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

— Sokka le prendra peut-être un peu mal parce qu'il est un peu coincé sur ce côté-là et Katara va t'émasculer pour avoir osé toucher à Aang, mais sinon tout va bien.

Plus tard, Toph blâmerait la chaleur de ces îles tropicales ou le fait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre sur le sable. En réalité, les mouvements suivants de Zuko furent si rapides et si imprévisibles qu'elle ne put se défendre à temps. Avec un cri de frustration mal dissimulé, celui-ci la jeta à terre et lui colla un baiser abrupt sur les lèvres, comme ça, sans prévenir. Ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre dix bonnes secondes, Toph trop choquée pour envoyer bouler Zuko d'un coup de tête. Quant à ce dernier, il était si occupé à faire des choses dégoûtantes avec sa langue et celle de Toph qu'il ne se délogea pas tout de suite.

Ils se dégagèrent avec des gestes maladroits, Zuko écrasant le pied de Toph dans sa hâte. Se réveillant enfin, celle-ci fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire après avoir été embrassée par surprise par l'un de ses amis : elle fit appel à son pouvoir sur la terre et lui envoya une volée de rochers profondément enfouis sous le sable. Zuko en esquiva une bonne partie jusqu'à ce qu'un roc de la taille d'Appa le projette à plusieurs mètres. Toph s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ces broutilles. Aang manquait à l'appel, ils allaient bientôt se battre contre toute la Nation du Feu et en plus, elle avait mal au pied. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour se dire qu'elle n'avait été qu'une idiote qui avait été trahie par Zuko (Surprise, surprise ! Zuko trahissait un de ses proches).

— Aaargh, arrête d'y penser ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir la faune environnante.

Le baiser de Zuko avait été brutal, certes, mais pas désagréable au point de lui donner envie de vomir. C'était cette pensée en elle-même qui était gerbante. Depuis quand elle aimait les mecs comme Zuko, hein ? C'était ridicule !

— Aimer ? Ha, comme si ! C'est de sa faute, à ce... ce... ce faux inverti !

Dans sa rage, elle démolit tout ce qui se présentait à elle : les arbres qui étaient calmement en train de vivre leur vie d'arbre sans se soucier du fait qu'elle avait reçu son premier baiser, les ruines qui osaient traîner là depuis des centaines d'années et même le petit autel dédié à un dieu mineur qui de toute manière était déjà abandonné depuis belle lurette.

— Euh... Toph ? fit la voix hésitante de Zuko dans son dos.

— Quoi ?!

D'un mouvement violent, elle lui jeta les ruines à la face, bien décidée à lui faire le plus de mal possible. Comme elle n'entendit pas de cri de douleur et qu'elle sentit quelqu'un atterrir derrière elle, elle en déduisit que Zuko avait esquivé toutes ses attaques et s'était faufilé dans son dos. Vite, elle leva le bras pour le frapper, mais c'était trop tard : il lui saisit les poignets et la força à se plaquer à terre, un genou sur sa colonne vertébrale pour lui éviter de se débattre. Ce qu'elle fit copieusement, bien entendu.

— Laisse-moi partir ! Lâche ! Violeur ! Faux inverti !

— Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas un inverti, soupira Zuko. Je viens de te le prouver, non ?

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Toph, et elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer violemment.

— Sale pervers !

— Je suis désolé, continua Zuko, sincère. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure.

— Ah ouais ? Et c'est pour ça que tu m'attaques ?

— Je ne suis pas sérieux et toi non plus, sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu te neutraliser si facilement.

Ce n'était pas faux, et Toph le savait. Il lui suffisait de bouger le petit doigt pour que Zuko soit pris sous une avalanche de rochers ; le terrain était assez bien configuré pour cela. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien car au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas vraiment blesser son ami. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Elle avait beau aimer la force et les combats, elle savait qu'elle était assez énervée pour causer des dommages irrémédiables à Zuko et elle voulait l'éviter.

— Lâche-moi, fit-elle d'une voix mal contenue en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Zuko lui obéit en silence.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il encore.

— Je sais.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien se dire, sans oser même faire le moindre geste. Toph sentit sa colère se calmer peu à peu. Pour s'en débarrasser tout à fait, elle se leva, saisit Zuko par le col de sa tunique et le jeta au sol.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir taquinée, fit-elle en grinçant les dents.

La voix de Zuko était râpeuse quand il dit à son tour :

— Et moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassée par surprise.

— Ok. On n'en parle plus.

— Je...

— On n'en parle plus, insista Toph en grognant.

Zuko soupira encore une fois.

— Si tu veux...

— Où est passée cette sauterelle, enfin ? s'écria-t-elle, frustrée, en mettant le plus de distance possible entre Zuko et elle. Si je lui remets la main dessus, il va pas comprendre sa douleur, cette tafiole !

La seule réponse de Zuko fut un grommellement incompréhensible, mais Toph s'en fichait.

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus de la journée.

**o-o-o**

Une sorte de statu-quo s'instaura entre eux les jours suivants, sans qu'aucun n'en fisse part à l'autre. Ils étaient amis et avaient une guerre à gagner coûte que coûte ; ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler de cela (quoi que « cela » puisse être en réalité. Toph elle-même n'en était pas sûre).

La contre-attaque envers la Nation du Feu se fit en plusieurs étapes. Toph alla avec Sokka et Suki pour tenter d'arrêter l'avancée de l'armée aérienne du Seigneur du Feu tandis que l'organisation du Lotus Blanc se donnait pour tâche de reprendre Ba Sing Se. Quant à Zuko, il partit avec Appa et Katara affronter sa sœur, la redoutable Azula.

Dire que la bataille fut facile était présomptueux et même insultant pour ceux qui périrent, aussi bien dans les rangs des alliés que des ennemis. Certes, tout cela s'acheva par leur victoire mais à quel prix ? Le Royaume de la Terre était exsangue. Les tribus de l'Eau se remettaient à grand-peine de leurs blessures passées, et il leur fallait une nouvelle fois compter leurs morts et tenter de reformer des familles depuis longtemps déchirées. La Nation du Feu sortait humiliée. Aang avait vaincu le Seigneur du Feu et avait ramené la paix, mais il fallait à présent panser les plaies et pardonner.

Zuko fut l'un des plus grands instigateurs de cette paix si longtemps rêvée. En tant que prince, il était tout naturel qu'il succède à son tyran de père et devienne le prochain Seigneur du Feu. Toph entendit la nouvelle de son couronnement alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Katara et Sokka. Ils étaient rentrés au palais du Seigneur du Feu, dans la capitale de la Nation du Feu, car Aang en avait décidé ainsi. Quelle meilleure preuve de bonne volonté que de faire de la ville maudite d'où était partie la guerre le lieu de naissance de cette paix que souhaitaient ardemment tous les peuples ? Toph était bien contente que toute cette histoire soit finie, mais quelque part, elle était aussi un peu mélancolique : avec la fin de cette guerre, toute une époque s'achevait. Elle n'avait plus de raisons de fuir ses parents pour s'en aller parcourir le monde avec ses amis, elle n'avait plus d'ennemi à combattre, plus de quête à accomplir. Il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle voie à son existence. Même si le chemin était encore long pour qu'une paix totale soit instaurée, on avait plus besoin de gentils ambassadeurs comme Aang ou Suki que de guerriers comme elle.

Aang était parti avec Zuko et Iroh pour régler quelques derniers détails avant leur discours officiel de paix devant tous les représentants des trois éléments. Il revint plus de trois heures plus tard, seul et vêtu de pied en cap de la tenue cérémonielle de son peuple.

— Zuko va être couronné demain.

— Déjà ? fit Sokka en serrant les dents, car sa jambe cassée le faisait encore souffrir. C'est pas un peu... soudain ?

— On en a discuté avec son oncle. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Comme ça, il pourra reprendre le contrôle de l'armée et calmer les soldats encore partisans de la guerre.

— Si c'est mieux pour la paix, soupira Katara. Je ne suis pas mécontente que tout soit fini.

Toph ne savait que dire. De tous ses compagnons, c'était elle qui restait en arrière. Aang et Zuko devaient travailler de concert pour que cette paix qu'ils promettaient à tous se maintienne, Aang en tant qu'Avatar et Zuko en tant que Seigneur du Feu. Katara et Sokka devaient aider leur peuple à retrouver sa juste place. Suki retournerait au milieu de ses guerrières de Kiyoshi en tant que chef, et d'ici peu, il était probable que Sokka et elle se marient. Et Toph, que lui restait-il à faire ? Retourner auprès de ses parents pour jouer la poupée. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir de noble tâche à accomplir, elle aussi ? Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver au bord de la plage, sur Ember Island. Zuko avait alors snobé sa confession pour chercher Aang, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec les autres (pour sa défense, Toph blaguait un peu mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'ignorer comme ça !). Non seulement ça, mais il l'avait aussi humiliée en l'embrassant sans prévenir !

Se souvenir de cet épisode était une très mauvaise idée. Toph ne savait même pas pourquoi elle y avait pensé. Ses joues se mirent soudain à chauffer ; elle tenta de cacher cela en baissant la tête mais Sokka s'en aperçut.

— Eh, Toph, t'es toute rouge. T'es malade ?

— Nan, grommela-t-elle. Je vais bien, t'inquiète.

— C'est vrai, fit Katara en lui touchant le front. Je trouve que tu es un peu chaude...

— Je vais bien, je te dis.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? C'était absurde ! Toph n'était plus la petite fille fragile qui avait besoin du soutien de ses parents pour combler son handicap ; elle n'avait besoin de personne. La voix de Zuko résonna un instant dans sa tête. Zuko, qui l'avait embrassée ce jour-là, juste après lui avoir parlé de sa petite amie de manière si douce. Zuko qui avait, malgré tous ses défauts, assez de qualités pour devenir Seigneur du Feu. Zuko qui se trouvait laid alors qu'il avait quantités de filles à ses pieds ; Zuko qui lui avait si gentiment fait ses excuses. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Toph n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce nom, à cette intonation de voix, à son toucher lorsqu'il l'avait plaquée au sol. Pourquoi ? Elle voulait que cela cesse !

— Ouaip, tout est impec, ajouta-t-elle avec autant de certitude dans sa voix qu'elle pouvait mettre. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? On est en paix, on a de super repas et des lits douillets ici, et autant d'espace qu'on veut pour bouger.

— Si tu le dis, fit Katara, dubitative.

La voix d'Aang se fit entendre, hésitante.

— Euh, Toph ? Zuko aimerait te voir.

— Qui, moi ?

— Oui. Tu me suis ?

— Ok, ça nous fera bouger un peu, fit Sokka en se levant. J'en avais marre de rester sur ma chaise.

Aang se mit à frétiller sur place.

— C'est-à-dire que... il voudrait la voir seule, tu vois...

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait voir Toph toute seule ? demanda Sokka, interloqué. Pourquoi pas nous tous ?

Aang soupira.

— C'est... personnel, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

— Personnel comment ? insista Sokka. Personnel comme quand on a une verrue sur la fesse qu'on ne veut montrer à personne ou personnel comme quand Katara a ses humeurs de fille ?

Katara lui asséna un coup derrière la tête.

— T'es dégoûtant, fit-elle, fâchée.

— Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si c'était le truc le plus évident qui soit ! Ça ne t'inquiète pas, toi ?

— Booon, fit Toph, c'est pas que je veux pas continuer dans vos discussions sur les verrues de Sokka et les humeurs de Katara, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec le futur Seigneur du Feu, hein ! Où est-ce que sa suprême Flammitude veut me voir, sauterelle ?

Toph était très fière d'elle : sa voix ne tremblait pas et sa pose était aussi assurée que d'habitude, un véritable exploit quand on savait que son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'extirper de sa poitrine pour commencer une brillante carrière de guerrière de Kyoshi en solo. Aang fit un pas pour s'éloigner.

— Par là, fit-il nerveusement.

Ils quittèrent la salle sans se presser, Aang menant la marche.

— Eh Aang, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Aang ne ralentit pas son pas.

— Zuko... il t'a dit quelque chose, non ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Alors pourquoi il veut me voir comme ça ? C'est bizarre !

— Si tu lui demandais toi-même ?

Que de mystères ! Cela ne ressemblait pas à Aang de faire tant d'histoires. Toph lui asséna un coup dans le dos.

— Sois pas si nerveux, fillette ! Je vais croire que Zuko me tend un piège ! Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, hein ?

— Ben... non, mais...

— Mais quoi ? Parle, sauterelle !

Aang déglutit.

— Je crois vraiment que tu devrais voir ça avec lui. Ça ne me regarde pas. C'est à toi de décider.

— Décider quoi ?

Aang ne répondit pas. Toph aurait voulu lui arracher des aveux de force, mais déjà ils arrivaient dans les quartiers réservés aux hauts dignitaires du palais. La chambre de Zuko se trouvait tout au sommet, dans une suite spéciale qui dominait la ville. Ils entendirent alors des éclats de voix venant de plus loin. En s'approchant, Toph s'aperçut qu'elles appartenaient à Zuko et à sa petite amie, Mai.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'écria Mai. Je suppose que ta décision est prise ?

Zuko eut un rire amer.

— Je ne dirais pas ça. C'est... compliqué.

— Quand on considère certains paramètres comme les différences d'âge et d'opinions...

— Hum-hum, toussa bruyamment Aang pour annoncer leur présence.

Toph sentit le couple sursauter de surprise. La respiration de Mai se fit plus saccadée ; sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers Toph et lui donna une baffe retentissante.

— Ça, c'est pour mon honneur.

— Es-tu folle, femme ? hurla Toph en se frottant la joue.

Déjà, elle arrachait des pans de roche aux murs pour les projeter vers son ennemie quand Zuko s'interposa et lui prit la main.

— Non, Toph !

— Elle m'a frappée sans raison ! Elle est dingue !

— Pas sans raison, dit-il d'une voix fluette. Aang t'a dit... qu'il fallait qu'on se parle ?

Toph oublia sa rancune envers Mai en un instant. Elle était bien obligée, quand son cœur se mettait tout d'un coup à battre aussi fort et ses mains à trembler. Zuko le sentit et lui serra un peu plus la main, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer ses appréhensions. Au contraire, elle sentit ses genoux flancher et ce fut avec grand effort qu'elle dit :

— Euh... ouais.

— Au revoir, Zuko, fit brusquement la voix impatiente de Mai.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son petit ami, elle sortit et s'en alla à grands pas. Aang ne tarda pas à la suivre en s'excusant.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Toph n'arrivait plus à comprendre. En face d'elle, Zuko ne disait mot, lui qui l'avait pourtant convoquée là...

— J'ai... quelque chose à te dire, finit-il par avouer, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Toph tenta de la retirer, mais Zuko la maintint fermement. Trop nerveuse pour se battre, elle la laissa là mais détourna le regard, ce qui était idiot vu qu'elle était aveugle et ne pouvait absolument pas voir Zuko. Décidément, il lui en causait du souci, ce garçon !

— Oui, je sais, grogna-t-elle. On n'arrête pas de me dire que tu as quelque chose à me dire sans que personne ne me dise quoi. Donc soit tu craches le morceau, soit je me barre. J'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées, figure-toi.

— Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

La question fut si soudaine, si imprévisible, si... incroyable que Toph ne trouva rien à dire durant les secondes suivantes. Combien de fois encore ce garçon allait-il la tourner en bourrique avec ses actions, ses mots ?

— C'est marrant, je crois que j'ai eu les tympans un peu abîmés dans le combat contre les appareils de la flotte de la Nation du Feu. J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu me demandais de t'épouser, c'est hilarant hein ?

— Ce n'était pas une blague, fit Zuko, très sérieux.

— Tu... plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je viens de te dire que non.

— Si, tu plaisantes.

— Puisque je te dis que non !

Toph lui donna un coup dans les côtes, mais elle était si nerveuse qu'elle y mit un peu trop de force puisqu'elle entendit Zuko pousser un cri de douleur. Au moins, cela lui avait fait lâcher sa main.

— Arrête ton char, c'est plus drôle.

— Je ne plaisante pas, dit Zuko qui était un peu essoufflé. Je veux te prendre pour épouse.

— Euh... Zuko, j'ai douze ans. Je ne peux pas encore me marier avec toi. Pas selon les lois du Royaume de la Terre, en tout cas.

— Je peux attendre.

— T'es sûr que ça va ? Ta sœur t'a brûlé la cervelle pendant votre combat, ou t'es tombé sur la tête en revenant ?

— Rien de tout ça.

Toph sentit ses genoux se liquéfier, c'est pourquoi elle jugea préférable pour son corps et sa fierté de s'asseoir avant qu'ils ne la lâchent. Doucement, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur la plage d'Ember Island, Zuko s'assit à ses côtés et attendit.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Je... je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Je crois que je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis qu'on s'est... embrassé.

— Tu veux dire depuis que tu m'as embrassé de force !

— Euh... ouais. Enfin bref, je... crois que ce serait bien qu'on se marie. Une fille de la terre avec un fils du feu. Ça donnerait plus d'impact à notre projet de réunion des peuples, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu veux m'épouser parce que tu veux ajouter mon vert à ton rouge ? fit-elle, incrédule. T'es réduit du cerveau, ou quoi ?

— Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je t'aime bien, et...

— C'est pas une raison pour épouser quelqu'un ! hurla Toph, hors d'elle. Tu m'aimes bien, la belle affaire ! Moi j'aime bien Katara, c'est pas une raison pour que je l'épouse ! Et en plus, je croyais que t'étais déjà fiancé ? T'en fais quoi, de Mai ?

— Plus maintenant, fit Zuko avec plus d'assurance qu'avant. Mai et moi venons de rompre.

— Oh, fit Toph en comprenant. Pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait pas envoyé des fleurs en rentrant...

C'était un mauvais rêve, ou une farce en l'honneur de son couronnement. D'un instant à l'autre, Zuko rirait aux éclats et lui ferait : « Surprise ! Je t'ai bien eue ! ». Aang et les autres sortiraient du coin où ils sont cachés et se moqueraient d'elle, et elle les enverraient bouler de quelques bons coups de pieds bien sentis. C'était la seule alternative possible.

— J'ai été injuste envers elle, dit Zuko, mais je ne veux plus lui mentir et prétexter que je l'aime alors que je voulais seulement ne pas lui faire de peine.

— C'est pas une si mauvaise raison pour sortir avec quelqu'un.

— Ça l'est si on est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Me dis pas que tu es... amoureux de moi ?

Ça, c'était trop fort. Plus fort que Sokka qui voit des champignons après avoir ingurgité du jus de cactus. Plus fort que Katara qui fait de la maîtrise de l'eau avec sa propre sueur. Plus fort même que sa maîtrise du fer (quoique non, pas aussi fort). Toph éclata de rire, mais c'était plus un rire jaune qu'autre chose.

— T'es sérieux ?

— Je ne sais pas ! cria Zuko, visiblement gêné. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Je... je n'arrête pas de penser à notre baiser, à toi, et ça me rend dingue et ça m'énerve tellement que même Aang s'en est rendu compte !

C'était un sentiment vraiment étrange. Des mois plus tôt, Zuko et Toph n'étaient que des ennemis dans deux camps opposés, sans rien en commun si ce n'est une animosité bien compréhensible. Puis Zuko s'était repenti de ses actes et avait fait la paix avec eux, au point de devenir l'instructeur d'Aang pour la maîtrise du feu. Il les avait même aidés à battre la Nation du Feu et était en passe de devenir le Seigneur du Feu, celui qui aiderait l'Avatar à rétablir la paix et l'équilibre dans le monde. Zuko était un garçon exceptionnel, un peu frustre mais gentil comme tout, fier et fort, beau selon l'avis de ceux qui pouvaient le voir et apprécier ce trait chez lui, une perle rare en somme. Et ce garçon la demandait en mariage, elle Toph Beifong, le garçon manqué qui préférait les combats de rue aux chants de cour ? C'était... trop bizarre. Tant pis si elle se sentait si légère et même... heureuse, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, car cela remettait en question tout ce qu'elle savait sur les couples (enfin, le peu qu'elle savait). Les gentils garçons se mettaient avec des filles féminines, comme Sokka avec Suki et Aang avec Katara. C'était comme ça que ça marchait.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et toi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tes parents se sont mariés ?

— Ça c'est facile. Mon père cherchait une épouse et ma mère était le meilleur parti parmi les filles que la marieuse lui a proposé.

— Oh.

Zuko hésita.

— On va dire... que tu es le meilleur parti pour moi ?

— Y'a ta copine. Elle est pas une fille de bonne famille ?

— Toi aussi, d'après ce que m'a dit Aang. Et comme je t'ai dit, le fait que tu sois du Royaume de la Terre et moi de la Nation du Feu...

— Ouais ouais, blabla, un motif de réunion pour la paix et tout ça. Et après ? Ça me fait une belle jambe.

— Ça te déplaît tant que ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Toph de soupirer.

— T'es barge, dit-elle sans détour. Même je dois avouer que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, d'un point de vue théorique. Seulement...

— Seulement ?

— Je peux te citer tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles ça marcherait pas. Un, je suis trop jeune.

— Katara n'arrête pas de dire que les filles sont plus matures que les garçons d'au moins quatre ans, ce qui fait qu'on peut dire qu'on est à peu près du même âge question mentalité. Et comme je t'ai dit, je peux attendre.

— Deux, continua Toph en faisant celle qui n'avait pas entendu, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je suis pas du genre domestique. Le ménage, la cuisine et tout ça, c'est pas mon truc.

— Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons quantité de serviteurs au palais qui se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de toutes les tâches de ce genre. Et puis j'ai l'habitude depuis que je voyage avec mon oncle.

— Je suis pas féminine, continua Toph sans se démonter.

— Moi non plus.

Était-ce une blague ? C'était rare de la part de Zuko.

— Je pue quand je me dépense un peu trop.

— Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne me feras jamais croire que ton odeur corporelle dépasse celle des pieds de mon oncle.

— Je me cure le nez et je crache par terre.

— Une personne honnête dans ce palais, ça ne fera pas de mal.

— Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour être ton épouse.

— C'est faux, dit Zuko avec la même douceur dans la voix que lors de leur discussion sur la plage d'Ember Island. Je te trouve très jolie.

— Hein ?

Si Toph avait d'autres arguments contre ce mariage, ils disparurent d'un coup. Seule ses parents et Katara lui avaient jamais dit qu'elle était jolie ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Zuko ? Cette fois, elle en était sûre : il était barge. La Nation du Feu était bien partie, avec un dirigeant pareil. C'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de l'épouser, au moins elle resterait près de lui pour lui éviter de faire sombrer le pays dans sa démence...

— Tu... es sérieux, finit-elle par admettre. J'ai jamais vu un type avec autant d'excuses déjà prêtes.

— Comme je t'ai dit, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai déjà tourné cent fois dans ma tête et même après ça, j'ai toujours envie de t'épouser.

Ils gardèrent un silence confortable les deux minutes suivantes.

— On est obligés de se marier ou de se fiancer tout de suite ? demanda Toph, un peu dépassée par les événements.

— Non, bien sûr. Comme tu veux. On n'est même pas obligés de se marier, même si ce serait quand même mieux vu que je vais devenir le Seigneur du Feu.

Toph y réfléchit intensément, du moins elle essaya. Zuko était un très bon parti : bon combattant, un peu émotif mais il avait un bon fond, c'était un ami sincère et il était bien pratique pour réchauffer un ragoût froid. Même si c'était bizarre au premier abord, sortir avec lui n'était pas si dégoûtant s'il évitait de l'embrasser sans son consentement. Ils pourraient toujours se contenter d'être bons camarades comme ils le faisaient déjà : lui irait vaquer à ses occupations de Seigneur du Feu et elle l'aiderait de son mieux, en étant son garde du corps par exemple ou en intégrant son armée. Et puis il y avait aussi ce quelque chose qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, ce petit pincement au cœur qui la rendait bien un peu heureuse quand ils se parlaient comme ça, seul à seul...

— On peut faire ça pour essayer, dit-elle enfin, pesant ses mots pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Je promets rien, mais ça peut être... intéressant. Et je me réserve le droit de fouiller dans les réserves de nourriture de ton palais.

— Marché conclu, fit Zuko. En tant que future reine, tu as le droit de manger ce que tu veux. Il faudra que je fasse venir des cuisiniers du Royaume de la Terre, pour qu'ils te concoctent des spécialités de chez toi. Et je vais essayer de rajouter du vert à la décoration. Vert et rouge, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise association de couleurs.

— T'emballe pas, s'affola Toph en entendant le détail de ses plans, c'est pas encore décidé, hein !

Zuko se rapprocha doucement et, avec précaution, presque comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de la part de Toph (ce qui au vu de leurs interactions passées n'était pas si invraisemblable), il lui prit de nouveau la main, mais cette fois il la leva vers ses lèvres pour la baiser. Toph sentit ses joues chauffer.

— Je peux t'embrasser pour sceller ça ?

— Encore ?

— Je suis ton petit ami, à présent. Je me réserve le droit de t'embrasser de temps en temps.

— Pfu. Pervers.

— Adolescent.

— Pareil.

Elle ne protesta néanmoins pas quand il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Son souffle était chaud, rassurant. Elle ne savait que penser. C'était... étrange, mais pas aussi désagréable qu'elle aurait voulu le croire. En tout cas, c'était très différent de la première fois, ne serait-ce que parce que cette fois, elle était consentante.

— Viens, dit-il en se levant. Nous devons le dire aux autres.

Toph fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

— On est obligés ? fit-elle, gênée.

Le rire de Zuko résonna dans les couloirs du palais.

**FIN.**


End file.
